Aren't We Related?
by unusualblainers
Summary: What do you do when everything you hoped for and dreamt of finally comes true? And your brother is evil itself? Paire non-incest
1. I'm not your mother

Summary: What do you do when everything you hoped for and dreamt of finally comes true? Paire (non-incest)

**A/N after volume 4 so Nathan is dead and it's Sylar taking his place, Claire now lives in the Petrelli mansion and Noah lives in an apartment nearby.**

"I'm not your mother." Nathan turned first white, then red. He was going to explode,

"WHAT?!?" Peter wasn't paying attention to the rest of their 'conversation'. Peter was shocked, everything he hoped for just happened. Not 'the not having a brother' part, but 'the not having a niece like Claire' part.

Ah, 'his not anymore niece' Claire. She was, like they would say in the comic books, the indestructible cheerleader, but still always the victim. Peter always wanted to protect her, so they of course became closer than the other of the Petrelli family. Maybe sometimes too close to be Uncle/Niece. His mother told him that before, when she wanted to send Claire to Paris and Peter stopped her. She told him that they were "too close than any other people" and that it was unnatural.

But she knew, Angela knew, well of course she knew. Peter and Claire weren't related. Peter knew he had to be sad about this that he wasn't related to Nathan, but he couldn't . To be honest, the last few weeks Nathan barely talked to Peter.

"I'm going to tell Claire the news." Peter's head snapped up.

"No!" 2 pairs of eyes stared at him.

"I mean, well, she finally has a family. You're not going to take that away from her, are you?" Peter gave both of them a serious look. "Are you?"

"Oh, no, no of course not." Nathan was the first to answer. Angela just looked at Peter with a look of her face he couldn't quite figure out.

_But all Peter wanted was that Claire liked him as much as he liked her. But for that he needed to be sure she would like him even if he was related to her._

I know the first chapter is very short, but hey It's the first chapter!

X; Mel


	2. ONE of the guys and the pool

_**I DON'T OWN HEROES, PETER, CLAIRE, SYLAR OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS**_

_**A/N after volume 4 so Nathan is dead and it's Sylar taking his place, Claire now lives in the Petrelli mansion and Noah lives in an apartment nearby.**_

* * *

_**  
**_

It was one week after big shocking news, Nathan still refused to talk to his mom and Peter was thinking of the perfect plan to 'seduce' Claire. Of course he didn't call it seducing, he called it "Making sure she likes me just as much as I like her, maybe even love'…So basically seducing.

He so far had one plan, probably the stupidest plan ever: Hoping that she will think he's handsome or something the next time she sees him. He already knew that wouldn't work so…

He needed to think about something better, something that would impress her or something that was so different than all the other things that she connected to him, being an indestructible cheerleader and all.

Peter's eyes widened, he had a better plan. Still not a perfect plan, but a better one. Save her life, be her hero. He then stood up, yeah that's what I'm going to do, he thought. Oh no wait, already did that. He sat down again.

He thought about the Union Wells homecoming, she looked so young and so unhappy. They bumped into each other. She smiled and Peter thought she had the most beautiful sad little smile. "It gets better, life after high school," the truth is Peter lied and he knew Claire knew it too. For people like them, 'special' people like Sylar called it, didn't get a normal life after high school.

Peter thoughts were disturbed by the phone ringing… "Hello, Peter Petrelli speaking."

Peter knew that with his brother as senator he better talked very formal on the phone, you never know when the president or something calls.

"Good morning , this is Patrick Vaneri speaking, I like to talk to Senator Nathan Petrelli, please."

"Yes, of course. Wait a minute please." He really hated being nice to people like that. The people who thought he was dangerous.

Peter walked to Nathan's office, didn't bother knocking and opened the door. Nathan was sitting behind his too large, too expensive desk. At least that's how Peter would describe it, Nathan would probably just call it practical or comfortable.

Nathan looked up, "What is it, Pete? I'm kinda busy." Of course he was, he's always 'busy'. "Uhmm, there's a guy on the phone named Patrick Vaneri."

Nathan's eyes widened and whispered, "Give me the phone." Peter looked at him with a confused face. "This is one of the guys that knows about people like us, special people."

Nathan looked at the phone that Peter just placed in his hand and Peter froze, "What did you just say?" Peter started to step back slowly.

"Pete, what's wrong? I just said people like us." Peter relaxed a little but still tense he said: "Oh ok, uhm I'll just…I'll just leave you alone." He practically ran out of the office. Did he just hear really bad or was he starting to imagine things. He needed to get some fresh air, he didn't want to stay here inside.

Peter thought about swimming, swimming sounded like a good idea. He changed very quickly, the cool water would clear his head…Hopefully.

When he went outside, he just wanted to turn around back inside. His 'not anymore niece' Claire was sitting on the edge of the pool in a black bikini. He had to think it, the not anymore part, because every time he looked at her, the only thing Peter could think was:"Get your mind out of the gutter, she's your niece!" But she wasn't.

Peter shook his head. He tried to think clearly, the best thing to do was to turn around and leave.

"Oh Peter, I didn't see you there…" Too late. He looked up at Claire, she seemed nervous.

Peter noticed this immediately, this was good. Being nervous when your 'uncle' comes out of the house for a nice swim in his swimming shorts. Peter couldn't help but smile. It was a very good plan.

He waved at her, "Hey you!" He then jumped into the cool water and swam to her.

"What are you doing here alone?" He asked while he jumps out of the pool again and landed beside her on the edge.

"Uhmm…" Claire shifted so that she wasn't touching him. "Just wanted to get out of the house. With a this senator stuff and well, Nathan's been acting weird lately." Peter looked at Claire and smiled the smile he knew she loved.

"Well, you know Nathan… Making sure that they don't know about us…" P

Peter was quiet for a moment, he didn't know if he should tell her. Claire looked up, she knew he was hiding something. "Peter?" Peter looked down , into her eyes.

"It's too late." He whispered. Claire just looked at him in confusion,

"Huh? What are you talking about?" "There was this guy on the phone named Patrick Vaneri. Nathan said he was one of the guys that knew about us, people with abilities." He explained slowly, he knew that she heard one thing that could be bad for them.

"Wait, did you just say 'one of the guys'?" Claire asked and even though Peter was looking away now, he could hear that she was scared.

He put his arm around her shoulders. Claire tensed up and then almost immediately relaxed into his arms and leaned against his shoulder.

"You know, it really scares me." Peter looked at her. "What?" Claire turned away from his gaze.

"I always think that it could all happen again, we could get arrested again, locked again. Only this time no free pass, no hero to save me." Claire looked at Peter and smiled her sad little smile Peter loved so much. And hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay, Nathan will find a way."

"You know, it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself…" She smiled widely and Peter could only nod in response. "Yeah maybe."

They sat there for about 20 minutes, just hugging. This was not the time for his plan. Peter knew that. He just stayed still and laid his head on Claire's head.

"Hey Peter?" … "Mhmmm" "Didn't you come here to swim?" "Didn't you?" They looked at each other again. Both grinned widely and stood up.

Peter took Claire around her tiny waist and jumped into the water.

They were both under water, Claire was now holding tight onto Peter's waist and he didn't mind at all. When they both came to the surface their faces were only a few inches apart from each other.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them could look away. "Peter…" Claire whispered. Peter put his finger onto Claire's lips. "Shh…" Peter brought his own lips to hers.

They met in a sweet kiss. But after a couple of seconds Claire opened her eyes in shock. "Peter! We can't…I have to…" The rest of her words were lost when Peter crushed his lips against her more passionate. She didn't push him away this time.

After about 10 minutes making out in the water. Claire swam away while Peter just looks at her. She jumped out of the water and almost ran inside with her towel.

"Damn…" Peter cursed under his breath. His first plan didn't exactly go as planned, but he knew now that she definitely liked him. So he should probably tell her that he's not her uncle. But seeing her all freaked out about one kiss, he couldn't do it. He would just continue his plans…

* * *

**Pls, review :D**

**Tell me what you think about the idea...If you have any plans that Peter could use, tell me pls!**

**x.**

**Mel**


	3. Who's My Brother?

_**I DON'T OWN HEROES, PETER, CLAIRE, SYLAR OR ANY OTHER..'Cuz if I did Paire would be unrelated and a couple x3**_

_**Chapter 3-Is Nathan Nathan? **_

It was 3 days since the kiss. Peter hadn't seen Claire a lot 'cause she was busy with homework and stuff. Noah wanted that Claire had a normal life, which included school. After a lot of screaming and fighting Claire agreed.

Peter knew that she probably was also trying to stay out of his way as much as possible. Of course there were the Petrelli dinners, she couldn't escape from those. There was always a akward silence around the table although Nathan and Angela didn't know why.

"So…" Angela started, she didn't go on, which was weird because she was the person who always has something to say. Mostly just bad things about other people, like: "Couldn't you do better" or "Are you dumb, why did you think that?" But now, it was just quiet.

"So…" Oh great, now Nathan has also nothing to say. This was bad, so he decided something he would normally never do.

"So Nathan, What's up with this Vaneri guy?" "Oh well he's…" Peter pretended to listen to the rest of his story and Nathan talked and talked and talked. That's probably the reason why he normally didn't act interested in his senator life.

Peter looked at Claire, who hadn't talked yet and who just looked at her plate. She knew that he was looking at her, she could feel it.

But still she didn't look up. "Claire? Aren't you gonna eat?" Claire finally looked up, meeting my eyes and looking quickly away.

"Uhmm… I'm not that hungry actually. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my homework." Claire started to get up and pushed her chair aside.

"Wait, your homework isn't finished yet? What have you been doing this whole time?" Angela almost screamed. Peter didn't really understand Angela's reaction and when he looked at Nathan and Claire's face it was obviously that they didn't either.

"Mom, let it go. She gonna do it now." He had to say something, so he did. Claire was searching for Peter eyes. Peter looked up and saw Claire mouthing "Thank You."

Peter smiled at her and for the first time in these 3 days of hell she smiled back. Peter's heart fluttered. Time for plan 2, actually it was still the first plan, only the next level. Peter than left the table, turned around and smiled to himself. This was going to work…

The next morning Peter woke up with a smile on his face, he just dreamt the best dream ever, of course about Claire. He walked out of his room, still in his boxers. Seeing that it was 6AM, everybody would still be sleeping.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He then heard a door open. He focused on the steps the person took. It couldn't be Claire because the steps than would be much lighter, this kinda disappointed Peter, he really wanted to talk to her. It couldn't be Angela because well let's face it, she would never get out of bed on 6 AM. So only one person left: Nathan!

Peter was nervous, because lately he didn't want to be anywhere near Nathan, because he wasn't acting like himself. He was saying the wrong things on the wrong time. Sometimes Nathan even sounded like a psycho. He wanted to run so he wouldn't again have a really akward conversation with Nathan.

"Oh Hey Pete, What' cha doing up so early?" Crap, he couldn't run now. "Oh Nate, sorry didn't hear you coming." Lie one.

'Oh okay, so what are you doing up at 6AM?" Come on, think of something good! "Uhmm, I thought I heard something downstairs and when I didn't see someone I just kinda got hungry."Lie two, It wasn't a complete lie, he did lie about the going downstairs.

But what did he had to say: "Oh yeah, I was dreaming about Claire, you know your daughter and hoped that I would see her here." Hmm…Sounded like the truth, but it wasn't always good to tell the truth, especially not to 'Senator' Nathan Petrelli.

"Oh okay, So I think that we should have a plan…" Nathan looked very serious, ah the 'Senator-Face'. Like Peter it called.

"A plan? For what?" Peter looked very confused… His brother just smiled at him and Peter didn't like that, it made him look almost crazy or worse like Sylar.

Ah, Sylar, the villain, the nemesis like Hiro called Daphne, only Sylar was the real one. But Sylar was dead. Peter knew that, he watched him burn, together with Claire. Oh Claire.

"Pete? Peter? Are you listening to me?" Peter looked at Nathan, "Oh sorry, I most have zoned off or something."

"So, as I was saying: The plan is black mailing everyone who knows about us." Nathan sounded proud of himself.

"That's your fantastic plan?!?" Peter raised his eyebrow. "Come on, Nathan, I expected something like: 'Let me go down there, Pete, I can fix this without hurting anyone.' "

Nathan grinned, which was just creepy. "Oh, but I can Fix this…"

After saying that Nathan walked past Peter, back upstairs. Peter could only stare after him, shocked. Or he was going crazy or something was seriously wrong.

Peter ran upstairs, to Claire's bedroom. Claire was still sleeping… "Claire! Claire! Wake Up!"

Claire groaned. "Peter? What are you doing here?"

"I think Nathan's Sylar!" Peter knew he sounded crazy, but he needed to tell someone.

"What…Peter, I think you just had a nightmare…" She turned in her bed to the other side. Peter walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Claire, I swear… Nathan or Sylar, I don't know anymore, it's not the Nathan I knew. He first was talking about special people, he never called us that, Sylar did!"

Claire looked up with wide eyes, "What?" Peter took her hands in his. " I swear to you, this is not Nathan, I can feel it."

"You mean we've been living with Sylar?" Claire and Peter just looked at each other. Time stood still, not really still, but they didn't notice it. The only thing they saw was each other.

Even though they didn't notice it, their faces came closer and closer. And just like the last time in the pool they touched. Passionate and hungry…

Claire grabbed Peter and they both fell onto the bed. Peter was laying on top of Claire, trying not to put his weight on her. They heard Angela and Nathan talking, so they slowly let go of each other.

"We should go…" Claire started. "Yes, we should…" Peter climbed out of the bed and helped Claire out of the bed. He looked at her and kissed her one more time before going downstairs with a very dreamy Claire behind him. Claire stopped for a second, _Peter, what are we going to do about Nathan…I mean Sylar? _

Peter shrugged. "We will figure it out." He smiled at her and she smiled her sad little smile back, the one that Peter loved so much.

They took their places around the dinner table where Angela and Nathan were already sitting. "Oh hey Peter, I told Ma our plan." Peter first looked at Claire, who looked scared again and then turned to Nathan.

"Our plan?" He looked questioning at Nathan, "What do you mean with our plan?"

"Oh, I just thought you would help me…" Nathan looked at Peter kinda sad. He turned to Angela, "Nevermind, it's… it's my plan."

Angela just nodded, but when Peter tried to read her mind. He didn't know how, but she blocked him. He looked at her and she just smiled. Not one of her evil smiles, no, it was a real smile.

He decided to let it go. But he wouldn't let go of the Nathan/Sylar thing. 'Cause if he was Sylar…Where was Nathan?


	4. The Perfect couple though they're not

CHAPTER 4, THE PERFECT COUPLE THOUGH THEY'RE NOT

_**Petrelli mansion, Peter Petrelli**_

Peter has the best days of his life, even though he had no idea who Nathan was right now, sylar or someone else.

Claire finally gave in, even though she knew it was wrong. Well, it wasn't wrong, but she still thought they were related. Ugh… related. But they weren't!

Peter was sitting on the couch, drawing, maybe something interesting would come up. When he looked up, he saw Claire looking at him from the top of the stairs.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. It's reminded him of a scene just like this a long time ago. Right before New York was going to blow up.

He remembered it so clearly, cause he thought then that Claire really was a dream. And related to him, how could he not think of that when Nathan was standing there with Heidi, Monty and Simon.

But now there was no one. No Nathan, Sylar or whatever. No Angela. Just Peter and Claire.

"Hey Peter?" Peter looked at her and was surprised that she was standing right before him. "Sorry, you just had a dreamy look on your face."

"Oh sorry, just …not thinking." Peter laughed. Claire giggled. Peter looked at her. He never really heard her giggle.

"So…What were you doing before you decided to come down here?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, just…not thinking." Claire winked at him and walked to the kitchen.

Peter just sat there with wide eyes. He quickly got up and followed her.

Claire was looking into the fridge, which gave Peter a very good view. Stop thinking! Stop Looking! It didn't help, so he decided to make smalltalk.

"So, what were you not thinking about?" He asked. Claire turned around and smiled a sly smile. "Oh well, I don't know…What were you not thinking about?" Claire raised her eyebrows.

Peter suddenly was getting nervous. "Oh … I don't know…Stuff…Not important stuff."

_**I don't believe you…**_He heard in his head and saw Claire smirking at him.

_**What's the problem, don't like what you hear or think? **_Claire now had a confused expression on her face. Peter couldn't do anything but laugh.

Claire walked up to Peter and stopped right in front of him. "What are you laughing at?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing, Just…" The rest of him words were cut off by soft lips on his own. Claire was on her toes, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Peter closer to her.

Peter grabbed her around her waist and now they were standing in the kitchen kissing passionate not caring who would walk in.

When their lips separated, they looked at each other, still holding on to each other. "Hey..Uhmm..We don't want your mom or your brother to walk in, do we." Claire started and Peter noticed how she didn't say "dad".

"I thought you didn't care if somebody walked in on us." Peter smirked. Claire smacked his arm.

"Peter Petrelli, don't read my mind when you're kissing me!" She looked mad, but Peter could hear the smile in her voice.

Peter brought his lips back to hers for a quick sweet kiss. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not!" Claire smiled widely and pulled his head to hers.

Their foreheads were touching. "Ok, maybe you're right, but I can't help it, I wanna know your every thought."

"Well, here's a thought for you…" Claire closed her eyes. _**I think I may love you.**_

Peter didn't say anything else. They just kissed.

_**Petrelli Mansion, later that day**_

Peter was sitting on the couch again, he thought about his and Claire's kiss, which then became a make out session.

He really had never been as happy as now. That's when he heard them, Nathan and Angela coming home.

He knew that it couldn't be Claire cause she was talking a shower. _**Don't, Peter, don't think of that. **_Ah, that stupid voice inside his head telling him what to do.

Peter got up and just before he walked into the hall he stopped.

"…It's unnatural, the way they look at each other, they way they talk, even the way they move. They always look to what the other does."

Peter was getting really interested in his mom's words.

"They actually look like a couple, almost the perfect couple. But then again we're talking about Peter and Claire. They're both not normal."

Peter was getting angry. What was she saying, why was she saying this. She should mind her own business.

"They…" Now it was enough, he didn't want to hear anymore. He walked in.

"Oh hey, you guys are back already?" Peter asked innocent. Angela looked kinda scared.

But he knew that was impossible, it was Angela Petrelli they were talking about here.

"Yes, yes, we're back…Don't act like you missed us." Typical Angela.

Now that Nathan was back, he remembered that he still needed to know if Nathan was Nathan. He feared the answer.

"So Nathan, you told Noah your plans, what did he think?" Nathan looked up when he heard his name.

"Oh, I don't know. He looked scared, like he knew something that wasn't good." Nathan shrugged.

It all clicked in Peter's head. It finally made sense..Well kinda.

He ran upstairs and walked without knocking in the room of Claire. "PETER!" Claire was getting dressed…Crap…

"Sorry…" he turned around very quickly. "I'm very sorry."

"Ok, you can turn around now, why did you come in here WITHOUT KNOCKING?"

"uhm, sorry again but I think your father knows about Sylar/Nathan…" Peter looked at Claire, now fully dressed in a short skirt and a top.

"What? Why do you think that? Just cause he's still here in New York." Peter again was glad he didn't think of Nathan as her father.

But then it hit him they were talking about Sylar/Nathan, if he was Sylar of course he would know.

"Nathan or Sylar or whoever said that when he told 'the plan' to Noah, he looked scared." Peter put the plan in airquotes.

"Wait, wait…Noah Bennet looked scared?" Claire asked to be sure.

"Yes…apparently, that's why we should go talk to your father." Peter suggested .

"Then what are we waiting for?" Claire took his arm and started to drag him out of her room.


	5. Visiting Daddy

_**CHAPTER 5; secrets, secrets and lies**_

_**Peter Petrelli & Claire Bennet**_

Here they were, in front of the hotel where Noah was staying. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter really didn't wanna do this.

"Yes, you said it yourself, maybe my dad has something to do with this and if he has, maybe he can help us." Claire was pulling on Peter's arm to make his move along.

"Claire, think about it, if Noah has something to do with this. He could be on the wrong side." Peter tried to explain.

Claire just looked at him, "Peter, we're talking about the man who saved me time and time again from the company and if I remember correctly he even saved you." She smirked.

Peter just narrowed his eyes at here. Claire came to stand right in front of his and pecked him on the lips. "Come on now…Let's see what Noah Bennet knows."

Peter could not help but chuckle.

They walked inside, to the desk. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Noah Bennet, can you check in which room he's staying?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We can't just give information like that." Of course, Peter knew this.

"Can you call him? Tell him his daughter is here." Claire said. She smiled at the lady, but Peter knew it was a fake smile.

"Sure, miss." The lady smiled back, but looked at Peter. He could just feel Claire's jealously and to be honest he loved it.

"Okay, sir, Mr. Bennet stays in room 915 and is expecting you." She smiled again at Peter and turned around to talk to one of her colleagues.

"Well, of course he's expecting us, she just called him. God, she's dumb." Claire was complained.

Peter smirked at her. "What?" She questioned.

"You know, you look cute when you're jealous." Claire's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! I am not jealous!" Claire almost yelled.

"Sure, you're not." Peter was still smirking.

Claire just glared at Peter and got into the elevator. Here they were, alone in an elevator. This would be the perfect place for a make out session , if Claire wasn't mad at him.

_I'm not mad at you, you know__** .**_Claire was smiling at him.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't, you just had that look on your face." Claire explained. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"That look?" He asked. "Yeah, the look when you have when something's bothering you." Claire shrugged.

"Oh… " They both were quiet for a second.

"You remember when you said you 'said' you might love me." He said while searching for Claire's eyes and he found them. They locked eyes and couldn't look away.

"Yes…" Claire said slowly and almost not hearable.

Peter took her hands in his own. He smiled at her, "I think I might love you too."

He saw the sparkle in her eyes when she leaned forward. Their lips touched so careful, so gentle, so loving, so perfect.

The elevator doors opened and they got out. "So, what room was it again? 915?"

"Yep…" They walked in silence, hand in hand.

They stopped right in front the door which said '915'.

"Okay, this is it…" Peter whispered.

"Peter, why are you so nervous?" Claire laughed quietly. "I have no idea, your dad… I don't know… He's always so…" Peter couldn't find the right words.

So Claire knocked on the door and not even 10 seconds later the door opened and there stood Noah Bennet.

"Claire. Peter. What are you doing here?" Noah almost looked confused.

"Uhmm, Noah, I… I mean we need to talk to you… About Nathan…" He saw Noah's fake smile fall.

"Why? What happened?" He asked to Claire.

"Nothing, nothing happened, dad. But Peter…" Peter shot her a look, "…we think Nathan might be Sylar."

Noah paled visibly. He coughed. "Why..why you think that?"

Peter looked at Noah and tilted his head to the right. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"What?!? I am… I mean, it's a shock and all." Noah was getting nervous.

Peter smirked and Claire looked at him, she never saw him like this and to be honest , it was kinda hot.

"You forget who you're talking to. Hey, my name is Peter Petrelli, I'm an empath, I know exactly what you feel and what you think, and many other things." Peter held out his hand.

Of course Noah didn't take it. He just looked at it. "What do you want, Peter?"

"I want to know the truth, who is Nathan? Where's the real Nathan?" Peter was getting frustrated and Claire could feel it. She placed her hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes.

_I'm here for you. _

Peter smiled at her. Noah was getting more uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said finally. Peter turned away from Claire and glared at Noah.

"Should I introduce myself again?" Peter looked much darker and more dangerous. Honestly, Noah was getting scared of him.

Claire looked from Peter to Noah and back to Peter. "Peter, I think he doesn't know…" "oh no, he does."

"Who else knows?" Peter asked ant tilted his head like Matt Parkman always did when he was reading someone's mind.

_Matt Parkman…_

"Matt Parkman? Did you just say Matt Parkman?" Peter was shocked.

Noah looked at him with a blank face. Peter knew he wasn't gonna say (or think) anything else.

He turned around took Claire's arm and walked out of the room.

"Peter, what was that all about?" Claire asked when they turned around the corner.

"Matt, he knows what going on with Nathan…" Peter paused for a second. "And I think I know exactly what he did. But I still need to know what happened to Nathan then."

Peter stopped walking and looked out the window. Claire knew that he thought something terrible happened to his brother.

Claire hugged him and said, "You know, everything's gonna be alright."

Peter looked down at her. "I know…"

_**Later that day, petrelli mansion.**_

Peter and Claire were (again) home alone. 'Nathan' was at some meeting with 'important' people and Angela was gone also, but they had no idea to where.

They were laying on the couch, Claire's head on his lap.

"When do you wanna go see Matt?" Claire asked quietly.

"I don't know, as soon as possible I think." He looked at her.

Claire suddenly smiled widely. "What?" Peter asked confused.

"Nothing …" She stood up and sat on his lap again facing him. "It's just… I was thinking about when you were talking to my dad."

"Hmmm?" Peter answered.

"Well, you kinda looked hot…" Claire blushed. Peter looked at her and smiled his special smile.

He lifted his hand and grabbed her face. Slowly bringing it to his.

Then when their lips touched something in Claire took over, he pushed him down and was now laying on top of him.

Peter looked at her questioning and Claire just smiled.

She started unbuttoning his shirt…

…

There they lay in Peter's bed, not really sure how they got there. Claire was so happy and wanted to stay in Peter's arms forever. Of course this was impossible. Cause Angela or 'Nathan' would be home soon.

And nothing says 'welcome home' like your brother and your daughter naked in a bed.

Peter hugged Claire more, pulling her to him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too" …


	6. Great minds don't always think alike

**(A/N) I'm 14, so details sex scenes won't be in my stories, just wanna say that.. *cough* Alex *cough***

* * *

**  
**  
** Chapter 6, great minds don't always think alike.**

When Claire woke up, she couldn't help but smile.  
She was laying in Peter's bed and Peter had his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.  
It kinda surprised her that 'Nathan' or Angela still hadn't come in,  
she wasn't complaining of course.

"Hey Beautiful." She heard Peter whisper in her ear and she should help but shiver.  
"Hey to you too." Claire manished to roll over, facing Peter.

"It feels so good waking up with you next to me." Claire said with the biggest smile on her face.  
Peter chuckled, "it sure does."  
"We should go downstairs again, before they start wondering where we are. Maybe we could go to Matt now..."  
As much as Peter loved Claire's company, he needed to know what really happened 'that day'.

"Hmmm..." Claire thought for a second.  
"What if somebody asks what we were doing?"  
Peter looked at her and answered, "I'm helping you with your homework."  
He said like it was obvious.

Claire grinned, "Well you can help me anytime."  
Peter laughed and got out of the bed.  
"Now come on, time to visit an old friend."

Now it was Claire's turn to laugh, "do you have any idea how cheesy that sounds?"  
"Yes, I do, now come on!"  
Peter smiled, while he threw her clothes on the bed.  
Claire groaned

**Later**

"This should be it." Peter and Claire looked at the house, really old, very ugly.  
"Matt Parkman lives here?" Claire asked Peter shocked with raised eyebrows.  
"Poor guy..."  
"Seems like it."

"Hmm... then where are we waiting for?" Claire asked, almost jumping.  
"What are you all excited about?" Peter asked confused when she actually started jumping.

"I'm not excited, I just have it a little cold but..." Claire couldn't finish before Peter wrapped his arms around her.  
"Better?" Claire could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Much."

They walked to the door and knocked, not too loud, but not quiet either.  
They waited and waited.  
"Maybe he's not home." Claire turned to Peter and shrugged.

"Yes, or maybe he knows why we've come." Peter looked back at Claire.  
Then suddenly the door opened and Claire yelped.  
Peter seemed to have expected it, cause he wasn't surprised at all.  
He just looked at Matt, who was standing in the door opening.

"Peter... Claire..." He nodded his head to both of them.  
"Hello Matt, you probably know why we are here." Peter tilted his head to the right.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that you'll tell me what I've done wrong." Matt said darkly.  
This wasn't the same Matt Peter met a long time ago, this one was darker,  
like he had a secret and Peter was gonna find out what it was.

Claire just watched them, it was just like with her dad.  
Only here it was Matt Parkman, one of them, one of their friends.

"Well, then.. Come in." Matt moved aside to let us both throug.  
"So Claire, how have you been?" Matt asked with a smile.  
"Huh? What? Me?" Claire wasn't really listening.  
She was thinking of Peter, which was probably not a good idea when there are standing 2 mind readers next to you.  
Claire blushed. "Oh.. I'm good.. Very good actually."

Peter grinned at her.  
Crap, he probably did read her mind. Peter nodded and chuckled while Matt had a confused expression on his face.

Now Claire was confused, Matt was a mindreader.  
Why didn't he hear her? Or Peter blocked him...  
Peter looked at Matt, but the corners of his mouth were turned up.  
So Claire knew she was right.

Suddenly she started feeling not good... Not good at all.  
"Claire, you okay? You look a little pale." Peter asked concerned.  
Claire couldn't help but smile, he was so... so perfect.  
Peter blushed a little.  
"I'm fine... Thanks."

Matt was just standing there a little like the third wheel.  
"So, Peter? Are you gonna tell me what I did wrong?"  
Peter turned to Matt and his eyes just darkened.  
"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Nathan, do you?"

Matt paled. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
"Or should I say Sylar?"  
Claire saw it again, the darker side, the more dangerous side of Peter.  
She could it understand it though, this was his brother and if anything happened to him.  
Peter would never forgive himself and wouldn't stop till he got revenge. **  
**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Matt said, but he knew as well as Claire that Peter would never believe him.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Peter screamed.  
Claire cringed, she knew he wasn't screaming at her. But still...

Matt backed away from Peter.  
He didn't say anything else anymore.  
He could feel it. He could feel what Peter was doing.  
... using his own power against him.  
This wasn't gonna end well, Peter was much more powerful then him.

There they stood, two mindreaders, both of them very powerful.  
All Claire could do, was watch.  
If it wasn't so scary to see 2 old friends kinda fight, it would've been interesting.  
She saw it then, Matt wasn't gonna win.  
Peter had a small smile on his face and Matt's nose started bleeding.

_Nathan ... died... Sylar... Shapeshifter..._

The only words that Peter could here and he knew enough.  
His brothers was dead and Matt used his power to make Sylar think he's Nathan.  
But of course Sylar was starting to act like himself again, even though he didn't know it himself.

"Peter... I couldn't... I had to... I had no other choice..." Matt started.  
But Peter didn't look at Matt, he just said: "It's not what I would've done." and turned around.

Claire, still not knowing what happened, walked behind Peter and stopping him as soon as they were in front of his car.  
"Peter, what happened? You know you can trust me right?" Claire whispered.  
Peter smiled sadly, "Yeah, I know... Thanks.... My brother's dead... Sylar killed my brother and... " He couldn't go on.  
Claire just hugged him, she knew nothing she would say would make it better.

When they got home, Neither Peter or Claire said anything.  
They were just laying on Peter's bed.  
Apparently home alone again...  
Sylar and Angela were almost never home again.

Probably cause Angela realised that Sylar was becoming himself again and she wanted to stop it.

Claire had her head on Peter's chest and felt home.  
She could lay there forever.  
And again she was starting to feel dizzy.  
This was happening way to often the last time.  
She didn't feel well at all and ran to the bathroom.

"Claire? Claire, you okay?" She heard Peter calling from the other side of the room.  
When he opened the door he saw her sitting against the toilet, looking very pale.

"Peter? I think..." Claire started, searching his eyes.  
"Peter, I think I'm pregnant..." After saying this, she just started rambling,  
" I can't be pregnant, I mean we're related. What will my dad say? ... nevermind.. I"

It hit Peter then, with all the... Peter took a deep breath... Nathan stuff, he completely forgot that he didn't tell Claire.  
"Claire... " Peter tried to cut in, but Claire just continued. " I mean, it's not that I don't want your baby.. oh my god! How sick am I? I want a child with my ... relative."  
"Claire!" Peter said again. He waited a moment... " I have to tell you something too."  
Claire just looked up. "What...?"

Now Peter was the one rambling, "I would love to have a child with you and.... and that's not the point... The point is ..."  
He waited again, thinking of the best way to say this.  
"We're not related, neither Nathan.... or Sylar... are ma's children. Nathan was never my brother." Peter said closing his eyes.  
Claire just sat there, wide eyes, jaw dropped.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY EVIL TWIN, ARINNA! Go read her fics xD****  
****I LOVE YOU!!!****  
****EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY YET...****  
****and I won't be uploading for 3 weeks cause I have exams...****  
****x.****  
****Mel**


	7. Too early for revenge

**Sorry that's a little bit shorter than normal but….**

_**Chapter 7 Darker**_

Neither of them said something for about a good 7 minutes.  
"So.." Claire began, " What you're saying is that I'm pregnant and we're not related?" Peter looked at Claire and saw to his surprise that she was smiling.

"Yes..." He whispered. He actually expected her to scream at her , but instead she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Peter was surprised, but responded quickly.

...

"Wow, we're having a baby..." Peter broke the silence. They were still sitting on the bathroom floor.  
"Yeah... Shouldn't we tell Nathan or Your mother?" Claire asked and realized too late what she said.  
Peter's eyes were full sadness and darkness at the same time. "I don't think it's a good idea to make Sylar angry... Yet."  
Claire didn't like the 'yet'- part, she knew Peter wanted revenge and nothing was gonna change his mind.

"You know what I don't get?" Claire asked, hoping to change the subject. Peter looked at her, "What?"  
"Well, why am I having morning sickness 3 days after we had sex? It's just really soon, isn't it?" Claire asked.  
Peter was silent, he didn't know an answer to that, but if he thought about it, it made sense.

"I think it's your ability." Claire gave him a confused look, so he went on. " Your power is basically healing really fast... Your body does the things faster then a normal person." Peter shrugged. " I think."  
"I guess it kinda makes sense." Claire said quietly. "Kinda... You do realize it will make it harder to hide it from my dad."

Peter gave her a look, " Your father is dead." He said cold. Claire swallowed, "No Peter... N..he's dead, but my real father isn't."  
Peter's eyes darkened even more, "oh, you mean the one that knew about Sylar and didn't tell you... or me?" Peter had a point and Claire knew it.  
Sylar again....  
She closed her eyes, face in her hands. She heard Peter get up and whispering, " I'm sorry, Claire, but the bastard will pay... slow and Painful..."

It scared the hell out of Claire, she knew she couldn't stop him. But she didn't want to loose him.  
"You won't loose me, Claire, You're not getting rid of me that easy." Claire opened her eyes and saw him leaning against the door.  
And he added: "I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
"You know I love you, right?" Claire just nodded.

...

"Hey ma..." Angela looked up when she heard the voice of her son, her only son. But when she looked up, she wished she didn't.  
There was too much darkness in his eyes. It reminded her of the time that Peter almost killed her and Sylar, thinking she was his mother, saved her.

"Hello Peter, haven't seen you around much." Angela said, trying to start a conversation, trying to distract Peter from her thoughts.  
"Probably 'cause you're never around, you're always on your so called meetings. Speaking of... How is Noah?"  
This starting a conversation was not a good idea, not at all.

"Speaking of? I wasn't even talking about him." Angela tried. "Come on, Ma, let's not pretend you're not hiding anything." Peter said too dark in Angela's opinion.  
And there he went again, Angela needed to be more careful now. Peter started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Angela asked a bit scared.

"Out! And ma, don't pretend you care if I DIE or not."  
Oh God, he knew! Angela was scared now, really scared. If Peter knew, he would only want one thing: revenge!  
"Peter! Wait!" Angela ran after him but he was already gone.

...

It wasn't the right time for revenge, Peter knew this. If Sylar remembered, remembered what kind of a monster he was, everyone would be in danger, especially Claire and their baby.  
Their baby... Peter couldn't even express how happy he truly was. But he was the happiest man in the world and on the same time the most depressed one.  
Who knew that was possible?

So here he sat, on a bench, in front of the hotel where Noah was staying. He knew it wasn't a good idea to go in, he might not be able to stop himself.  
Then his phone rang, Thank God for Called-ID.

"Hey Angel..."  
"Hey Yourself." Peter could just hear the relieve and the smile in her voice.  
"You coming home soon?" He knew Claire didn't want him to get hurt or...  
"Uhmm... Yeah, I'm leaving now."  
"Okay, love you." Peter smiled, Claire was 'the' reason, his true destiny.  
"Love you too."

**To be continued**


	8. Darker and Visit

**In response of some reviewer...I'll probably not kill Angela, it would be awsome and all...But I don't know... I could change my mind though *evil grin***

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8, Darker and Visit**

"Hey..." Peter whispered when he entered his/their room.  
Claire was laying in bed staring out the window. "Hey you..." She replied.

"You know what's weird? Angela doesn't know about us and still we act like nothing's wrong." Claire said frowning, when Peter went to lay down next to her.  
"Well, technically nothing is wrong." Peter shrugged, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah, but don't you think Angela atleast has the right to know?" Claire asked, while putting her arms around his waist.

"No!" Peter's eyes were wide open now. " If ma knows, he knows. And I don't ... I need...I need to protect you, okay?" Peter stared into Claire's eyes and only saw trust and love in them.  
"Okay..." She said, snuggling closer to Peter.

"You heard of one of the others lately?" Claire looked at Peter with interest. "What do you mean one of the others?" He asked her confused.  
"You know... Hiro, Ando, Mohinder, M..." She stopped at the last name, Peter didn't seem to notice the beginning of the last name. "No, why?" Peter still looked confused.

"Don't you think we should atleast warn them?" Claire asked. "I think you might be right..." Peter closed his eyes again, "You might..." he whispered again.  
They both fell asleep after that, when Angela came in to check if Peter calmed down yet, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Claire laying in Peter's arms, their hands intertwined. It looked so intimate, why would Peter be so intimate with his niece? Angela shook her head sad then, she wasn't his niece.  
Angela wished that Nathan was her son, he was so perfect to her. But he wasn't. And neither was Sylar...

But it still didn't look right... She couldn't stay, so she turned around and down the stairs.  
"Hey Ma..!" Angela heard behind her when she walked towards the kitchen. Fear made Angela shiver, mostly she wasn't afraid of anything, but this was the man who killed her son, Nathan would always be her son, the man who also now looked like him.

"Ma, are you even listening?" Angela focused her eyes on his face. "I'm sorry?"  
Sylar sighed.

"What is it with you lately?" You're always so...spaced out. Like Peter used to be all the time." Angela winced, exactly .. Like Peter _Used_ to be, Peter knew his brother was dead and he wasn't planning on forgiving Angela.  
"I'm sorry, son." She said in the most normal voice she could manege.  
"What were you saying?"

"Well, I think all those meetings are finally paying off.. You remember that guy Patrick Vaneri?" Sylar looked at Angela, clearly searching for confirmation, so she just nodded. "He agrees with me to stop the organisation... Only some people are still not really convinced." Sylar smiled widely, like it really was good news.

Angela couldn't agree with him, so she just said, "Hmmm..."  
Peter was suddenly standing behind her, she didn't hear him coming down. So she wondered if he walked or teleported here.  
"What's going on here? Some secret meeting?" Peter glared from Angela to Sylar and kept his eyes on him.  
"What, Pete, why would you think that?" Sylar asked, still surprised of Peter's sudden appearance and his comment.

Peter's eyes narrowed even more, not a good sign... With this Peter it didn't take much to make him lose it. "Oh, I don't know, Nate."  
Angela winced at how cold and dead his voice really sounded. Sylar just frowned.

They all then heard someone running upstairs, Peter looked concerned, knowing it was Claire. He glared at the other 2 for a moment and teleported upstairs.  
Sylar and Angela both looked at the place where a second ago Peter stood.  
"Maybe I should go talk to him..." Sylar started walking towards the stairs. Angela stopped him, almost not able to stop herself from yelling, "No!" She knew if he now went there, Peter wouldn't be able to control himself.  
"Let him cool off for a little while."

Back upstairs, Peter walked into the bathroom.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Peter asked gently, holding up Claire's hair. Claire looked at him, "Oh yeah, I'm great." She rolled her eyes.  
"You know what I mean." Claire sighed. "I do and I'm fine, thanks." she smiled at him.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier and you're right." Peter said looking through the window, so he didn't see Claire frowning, looking confused. "What did I say?" She asked looking up at Peter's face, but he was lost in thoughts.  
"You're absolutely right." he said more to himself than to Claire.

**Las Vegas**  
On one of the most abandoned places in the city Peter and Claire landed.  
"It's here? I mean it doesn't look like the place where..." But Peter interrupted her. "It's here."

They stood in front of a small house, it was old and probably used to be white once upon a time, but now turned grey.  
Peter walked to the also old, but wooden door and knocked 3 times, loud, so loud it seems to echo.  
"Peter... Maybe we shouldn't... You could be wrong." Claire was now standing beside him, tugging on his arm. But Peter wasn't listening, he was focussing on the sounds that came from the other side of the old door.

He heard low whispers and someone's loud footsteps.  
The door opened slowly, the man standing there was looking very pale, with broken glasses and looking utterly confused.  
He narrowed his eyes, " What are you doing here, Peter?"  
Peter looked at the man and just said; "Hello Hiro."

* * *

**Sorry for my short chapters but it's easier for me to do it this way, otherwise I will only have like 20 chapters**

**Love you all**

**Mel.**


	9. No help

Hiro Nakamura had had everything, friends, money and the opportunity to make a difference in the world. All that changed a couple of weeks ago when his body didn't want to be "special" anymore, his body couldn't take it.

After that nothing seemed to work anymore, the company he inherited from his father was doing very bad and friends… Well.. The true friend of Hiro left to explore the world. Yes, Ando left to see a different part of the world, a better looking part of the world.

So Hiro was left alone in the world full evil & Villains he couldn't fight anymore. He had nothing to live for. No destiny… Well that was until…

_KNOCK KNOCK_

2 impatient knocks on the door made Hiro look up, who could it be? Nobody cared about the guy living in the old house in Las Vegas.

Hiro got up from the couch, who looked like crazy kids had been jumping on it for hours. Walking really slowly to the door, whispering to himself, Hiro heard voices. He slowed his pace even more.

_Boem…Boem…Boem…_

The boots Hiro was wearing made such noise that the people outside, no matter who they were, would hear him coming. The door was so far away, atleast that's what It felt like, even though he was standing right in front of the door.

He reached for the doorknob and the people he saw standing there, were the last ones Hiro expected. Peter Petrelli looked at Hiro with a very cautious look. Peter was also standing a little in front of a girl, a young girl, Hiro recognized her then.

The cheerleader, Claire Bennet… He could see that Peter was very protective of her. There was also something dark in Peter's eyes that Hiro Couldn't quite describe.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" he saw the corners of Peter's mouth slightly turn up, but not enough for anybody but Hiro to notice. "Hello Hiro." He said in a very confident voice, which made Hiro narrow his eyes.

Claire, also noticing the change in his voice, looked at Peter very suspicious. Then followed the uncomfortable silence, Peter looked at Hiro expecting him to say something, Claire looked at Peter with a rather scared expression and Hiro, he was looking at neither until he started wondering why they were there exactly.

* * *

"So.. Are you finally gonna tell me why you are here, Peter?" Hiro asked, "With Claire…" Peter still looked at Hiro, but hearing Claire's name made him lose focus, but no one noticed that to Peter's relieve.

"What? Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Hiro opened the door a little bit more and stepped aside. "Sure…"

Peter walked into the small hall, followed by Claire. Claire knew this was the same Hiro she met a while ago, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right here.

"Peter…" she whispered, but Peter was just walking to the living room and keeping his eye on Hiro. They were all standing in the living room just looking around, there were no pictures, there wasn't anything special in the small room… Just a small tv, a little wooden table and the couch that was probably older then Hiro himself.

"Sit down…please." Hiro added when he saw that nor Peter nor Claire was going to do what he said. "Okay, will you know tell me what you are doing here?"

Peter thought the best way to handle this situation was the direct approach. "Sylar's alive." He could've sworn that the felt Claire stiffen next to him, but then relaxed immediately again. He saw different things on Hiro's face, anger, confusion, disbelieve… Mostly disbelieve.

"What do you mean, Sylar's alive? Peter, We saw him burn, literally." Peter shook his head… "No, we saw someone shape shifted in Sylar burn. Sylar murdered…" Peter couldn't go on, Claire knew that he wouldn't be able to, so he continued, "Sylar was and still is Nathan…"

Hiro's eyes widened… "So you mean?" Peter having read his mind, answered almost in a sneer. "Yes." Hiro didn't know what to say, it looked like Peter was gonna explode any minute and anything Hiro would say wouldn't help. "I… look, Peter, I really wanna help you but I can't."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "Why? Did something happen?" Claire looked up. "I… I can't…. my powers… bad… gone." Claire didn't really get it, neither did Peter, but he was trying to read Hiro's mind so Claire decided to ask. "Uhmm, Hiro? " Hiro looked at her for the first time like he finally realized she was also there.

"Yes, Cheerleader?" Claire blushed, she never really like his nickname for her. "What exactly did you mean with powers gone?" Hiro looked at her with a sad expression. "Didn't you wonder why I was here, living in this … well, something… Or why… Ando isn't here." Claire just nodded, while now Peter was paying close attention to their conversation.

"Mohinder thinks my body is rejecting my powers… My body can't take them… Now everytime I try to teleport I just…" Peter heard a word he knew was the key in the whole story. "Try? You mean it doesn't work anymore?"

Hiro shook his head. There went their last hope. Both Peter and Claire knew it, "Peter…"

"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry, Hiro, but are you sure you can't even help us with anything?" Again Hiro shook his head. Peter only saw one more thing to do after this, "he needed to find Mohinder… and as many other people with abilities."

"Where do you think he'll be?" Claire asked, knowing what Peter was thinking. She didn't need his power to know what was bothering him. "I don't know, but we'll find him… And start a war." Hiro had no idea what they were talking about and was just looking confused between the 2 others.

"What's going on?" Hiro wanted to help, with our without powers. "Hmm… Hiro, you're good with computers, aren't you? We need to find Mohinder."

Hiro nodded, "Well, not as good as Micah but yes." Micah… Peter hadn't thought of that yet. There were many other people that could help them and he would find them all, together with Claire.


	10. The Most Powerful

"Peter, you know I know that you're up to something. What is it?" Claire asked after they came back from Hiro who was willing to help them defeat Sylar once and for all.

Peter sat down on their bed to where Claire was already sitting, watching him closely. "Hiro was right. Micah would be a great asset to our 'team." He explained putting air quotes around the team part after Claire raised her eyebrows.

He shrugged, "He was right, we all know it. We need more people starting with those with the most powerful abilities." Peter seemed lost in thought.

Claire knew who he was thinking of, but she had to be sure. "Like who?" She put her hand on his arm which made him look at her. "I know… I need to go to Matt." That was exactly the answer Claire feared.

"Peter, I know you want to .." She swallowed, ".. uhmm.. defeat Sylar. But remember the last time you went to Matt?!" Peter stood up and walked to the other side of the room, looking out the window. "No? Well, let me remind you." Claire also stood up and went to stand next to Peter, also looking out the window. Looking at the leaves that were changing colors.

"You almost killed Matt, because it's his fault.." Peter interrupted her, he knew she was getting more and more frustrated and most importantly Claire was worried. Peter was going to be the father of her child, she couldn't lose him now.

"It's Angela's fault." Peter said not even bothering to call her mom, after what she did, after what she hid the truth from Peter about his own freaking brother, she didn't have that right.

"You can't just blame it all on her, Peter! I mean, Matt is the one that did it and …" Claire hesitated. "My dad was there too." Claire didn't really blame Matt for doing this, but she didn't want to lose Peter cause he wouldn't be able to control himself when he went to talk to Matt.

She could guess how it would end… And it wouldn't be good.

Peter's phone rang, it was Hiro calling, which would be like really …too soon. Claire saw the caller-ID and frowned, "What information could he possible already have?" Peter shrugged. "It must be important if he calls an hour after they saw him.

"Maybe he found Micah!" Claire suddenly exclaimed. "Already? Micah's a computer genius and doesn't want to be found. It would take us much longer than this." Peter answered, finally picking up the phone.

"Hiro? What's wrong?" Peter asked. He could Hiro sigh, probably worried that Peter wasn't going to answer the phone. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know. I found someone.."He stopped for a second waiting for Peter's reaction.

"Okay, go on."

Hiro swallowed, " Powerful .. yes, very powerful. More powerful than Sylar… Peter, she's more powerful than you." Peter's eyes widened, Claire saw this reaction and shot up, immediately by his side.

"What's wrong?"

Peter put his finger on his mouth, telling her to be quiet for a minute. "Why? What can she do?" Peter asked a little afraid, he wasn't afraid of many things, but if she was really more powerful than Peter or even Sylar… What if she chose for the side of the 'villians'?

"Hiro? Answer, What. Can. She. Do.?" He could hear a sound on the other side of the phone then another sigh and a moment of silence. "Hiro, come on, how bad can it be."

"You know Sylar can shape shift, right?" Peter froze and Claire who now was also listening to the conversation could only think about the Fake Nathan Petrelli running around somewhere.

"Of course I do," Peter whispered a few seconds later. "Well, she can do the same, only way better. Sylar needs to have touched the person, she just needs to think about the person and voila. And more importantly… If she shape shifts into another person with abilities she has the same abilities, even if she doesn't realize it herself."

Claire jaw almost dropped. So if this girl suddenly got hurt the only thing she had to do was shape shift into Claire? Peter just stood quiet, thinking.

"Peter?" They could both hear. "Yes?" .. Hiro hesitated. "There's more." This wasn't good, he thought he heard the worst and already thought she could be a huge danger to them… A danger or the best member of their so-called team.

"She can also change the appearance of the people around her." This confused Peter a bit. "So let's say she would be on our side and she shape shifted in Sylar…"

"Yes?" Hiro said so Peter could continue. ".. And she changes me into Sylar too, then what? It would be 2 sylars with all the exact same powers against the real Sylar." Peter suddenly felt much better, if they could convince her to help them…

Hiro thought about that. "I guess so. But I think she needs to explain her power herself to really understand it. It's kind of complicated." Claire was still just staring out in front of her, unable to understand how someone actually could be that powerful.

If she would go to Sylars side.. They would be dead… all of them. Unconsciously Claire started pacing around the room, one hand clutching her stomach.

Peter followed Claire with his eyes, while listening to Hiros description of where he was. The Place didn't have a name, so he started to describe it as a small alley just out of the center of Las Vegas, one of the poorer neighborhoods, one of the more dangerous places in Las Vegas.

Not a problem for a time-traveler and such a powerful shape shifter but still. "okay, we're coming."

Claire stopped pacing, looking at Peter intensely, grateful that Peter forgot about his stupid plan to go see Matt again, but worried about this new powerful person.

She knew Peter would do anything to protect her, but then who would protect him?

"You ready to go?" This caught Claire by surprise. "Wait, you mean right now? Like.. now?" Peter half smiled, "Yes, now. So hurry, come on. I'm not leaving you here alone, Claire Bennett." Claire smiled, the way he said that… She could hear, see, feel that Peter really meant that.

She slowly walked up to him and put her hands around his neck, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. "What?" Peter asked staring back. Claire smiled her typical sweet smile. "Nothing.. it's nothing." And she kissed him. He started kissing her back more passionate and then pulled back.

"We need to get going," he said while Claire just pouted which made Peter chuckle. "Come on, princess, let's go." Claire blushed, she would never get used to Peter's weird nicknames.

"Ugh. Fine." Claire said, winking. Peter had to laugh at this and teleported them both back to Las Vegas.


	11. A favor for a favor

**Las Vegas.**

They Were here. They were in the city where according to Hiro the most powerful human lived.

Peter and Claire looked around, looking for a sign of life… Any life. They were just outside the center of the city, they were in a dark alley, but they were the only ones there.

"Are you sure it's here?" Claire asked, her voice shaking, clearly a sign that she was terrified. "I'm sure," Peter nodded, confident, he looked as a leader that was going to lead his troops to safety or something, Claire thought.

"Peter. Claire." They heard from behind them, in the shadows. It was the voice of Hiro Nakamura but he was not alone. Next to him was standing a girl, in her 20's as far as Peter could tell. She had honey-blond hair with darker highlights, straight and wavy at the same time. She was from this neighborhood, Claire could tell. Her Clothes were dirty, parts of them torn up.

She maybe looks like a normal girl, but some part of her just screamed "DANGEROUS". Unconsciously Claire took a step back, back to the light from the many signs in the city.

"So, so.. So that's our team leader, huh? And who's that? His mascot? Or let me guess, it's his sidekick." The girl spoke, but Peter could hear in her voice that she wasn't mean, she was just on her guard, so she just let him & Claire think she was truly dangerous.

"Who said anything about a team? …" Peter asked raising his eyebrows, if she was going to play this game, Peter would join. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"This is Claire Bennett and I'm Peter Petrelli," With Claire still slightly behind him, he extended his hand to the mystery girl.

The girl just looked, like she was thinking if she should trust him and form a 'team' or just go on the road alone. "Cornelia… Cornelia Valery. " she spoke while she took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cornelia," Peter said in a different voice than before, more friendly. Claire still stood there watching this whole scene unfold, just like Hiro was doing.

Hiro took a step forward, "Cornelia…" he pointed to her, while she just stared, almost glared at him, "… Is willing to help you guys." Then he sighed seeing the girl beside him turned her head a little to the left, waiting for his next words. "If… If you help her save her brother."

Peter's eyes widened, as did Claire's. "What do you mean, Save your brother?! Where is He?! Why?!" Peter asked, almost losing his temper.

Cornelia took a step back, her eyes meeting the ground, a single tear ran over her cheek and hit the ground.

"My brother, Alec, he's not as rational as me, he's more of a 'do first, think later' kind of guy," Cornelia's voice broke a little bit. "But he's still my big brother and would do everything to protect me, so now I have to save him."

"Okay, I'm following so far, but you still haven't told us where he is, or why he is where he is." Claire spoke for the first time they were there.

Cornelia looked up to meet Claire's eyes, still sparking from the tears that had fallen for her older brother.

"He.. Uhmm… Alec… He fell into the hands of the wrong crowd. I tried to go there and teach them a lesson, but they have guns and … I just want my brother back." Peter was still confused. " But why is he there in the first place."

Cornelia looked up with empty eyes, "If your brother could suffocate you, just by giving you a look. Wouldn't you want him on your side?"

All 3 others could just stare at her. "You mean…" Claire started. "My brother can manipulate air, push it away from your head to suffocate you or save your life when you have no air left… He saved my life." Cornelia was in tears again, Claire, starting to trust her, came over, standing next to her, and put her hand on Cornelia's shoulder, telling her it would be okay, while giving a look to Peter.

Peter nodded to her while Claire smiled. Hiro sighed, seeing the look they shared, seeing all the love in it.

"Okay, we'll help you. Now you got to tell us, how many are there? Guns? Other weapons?" Peter asked really fast, Cornelia shook her head, "I don't know… 10… 11… They have only 3 guns. Their gang leader always has them…"

"All 3 of them?" Hiro interjected.

"Yes. That's all I know." Peter nodded once, "We can avoid a fight. We just need to stop time. Hiro?" Cornelia looked confused, not understanding this last sentence. "What do you mean? You have power?!" She asked shocked.

She didn't look as shocked as Peter or Claire though, "You didn't tell her?"

"It never came up," Hiro shrugged, while Peter raised his eyebrows. "Look, my power is gone. Well… not gone… But If I use it, it will probably kill me… And I'm not ready to die."

Claire couldn't speak, just looked at her feet. Peter also was quiet for a second, then turned to Cornelia, "Hiro can…could teleport through time and space, Claire over here," He smiled up to her, when she looked up hearing her name, " can basically heal and me… I have them all." Peter got this weird look in his eyes, which concerned Claire, it was the same look he had right before the incident with Matt.

"Hold on.. Hold on.. You have them all?" Cornelia asked confused. Claire sighed, "A Doctor once explained Peter is like a sponge, he just absorbs all the powers around him. He's an empath."

Empath… Cornelia heard that before, she just couldn't remember when. "Okay, I get it. Now tell me something, this guy… that is your brother…"

"He is not my brother!" Peter almost yelled, glaring at the girl.

"Okay.. Okay.. He's not your brother. Then who is he? And What can he do? What makes him so dangerous?"

"Sylar…" Claire began, "Sylar's a monster, he may not have chosen this but still. He has a never ending hunger, a hunger to power. If you would meet him… Turn into Sylar.. The only person that could defeat him with the same powers. Okay?" Cornelia nodded.

"Claire… Just one more question." Claire nodded, telling her it was okay to continue. "You said you could heal. Can you heal from everything… I mean survive everything."

Claire thought for a second, "Yeah, Yeah, I guess so." The 2 girls smiled at eachother, "Cool."

"Okay, now we can go get your brother."


End file.
